


Teeth

by WTF_The_Eagle_2019



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Eagle_2019/pseuds/WTF_The_Eagle_2019
Summary: Что было бы, если б ссору Эски и Марка не прервали охотники племени людей-тюленей





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512308) by [WriterWithNoName1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWithNoName1/pseuds/WriterWithNoName1). 



> **Название:** Teeth   
> **Переводчик:** **WTF The Eagle 2019**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF The Eagle 2019**   
> **Оригинал:** [Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512308) by [WriterWithNoName1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWithNoName1/pseuds/WriterWithNoName1), разрешение на перевод получено  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1029 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Эска Маккуновал/Марк Флавий Аквила  
>  **Категория:** пре-slash  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Что было бы, если б ссору Эски и Марка не прервали охотники племени людей-тюленей  
>  **Примечание:** АУ к сцене в фильме  
>  **Предупреждение:** UST, отчасти дабкон (но очень слабо выраженный)  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона переводчика  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF The Eagle 2019 - "Teeth"

Эска бросается на Марка, ничего не видя перед собой от пульсирующей в венах и застилающей все остальное ярости. Он хочет одного — причинить боль, оставить синяки и шрамы. Но на деле его запала хватает лишь до тех пор, пока Марк не оказывается под ним после резкого удара в лицо, и оно рассеивается, подобно пару.

Марк рычит, обнажая зубы, оскорбленный, потрясенный до глубины души острым языком Эски и его отказом повиноваться в полном смысле этого слова своему законному господину-римлянину. Его гордость уязвлена, и он кипит от праведного гнева.

Эска не собирается убивать Марка, он принес клятву, и римлянин должен быть живым, чтобы освободить его однажды. Эска не уверен, почему поступает так, но улучшив момент посреди их потасовки, он наклоняется и накрывает губы Марка своими. Тот не ожидал такого — да и с чего бы? Он издает сдавленный звук и не сопротивляется, когда Эска проникает языком ему в рот.

Это длится всего лишь мгновенье — моргни и пропустишь, но Эска ощущает теплоту его губ и жар рта, и ему хочется больше.

Марк отталкивает его, разрывая контакт, и Эска испытывает острый укол сожаления.

— Это отвратительно, — выдыхает Марк с искаженным от гнева и смущения лицом. — Что это ты уду…

— Заткнись.

Эска не может больше слушать Марка с его убитой самооценкой и эго хрупким, словно слабый росток. Так что он его затыкает.

— Нет, перестамммф!

Эска подается вперед очертя голову, заглушая протестующие звуки своим ртом и крепко прижимая руки Марка к земле за запястья. Эска, может, и жилистый, но он силен. Впрочем, Марк силен тоже и вдобавок размером с жеребца — если бы он правда хотел сбросить с себя Эску, сбросил бы.

Эска не останавливается на его губах, он покрывает быстрыми поцелуями сильную линию челюсти Марка до самого уха, ощущая губами шорох щетины. Он хочет большего. Хочет всего.

Он продолжает покрывать лицо Марка поцелуями, глядя, как на бледной от холода коже расцветает румянец.

Марк ерзает под ним, вскидывая бедра в попытке сбросить Эску с себя, но эти опрометчивые движения только возбуждают их сильнее.

— Э-Эска… перестань. — Лицо Марка искажается и он отворачивается, пытаясь спрятаться, будто ребенок.

— Хорошо. — Эска переключается на ворот туники Марка, рванув ее, словно волк, вцепившийся в бок добыче: Марк утеплился, спасаясь от холода, и количество лишней одежды неимоверно раздражает. И надоедливый деревянный орел у него на шее — тоже.

Эска покрывает поцелуями все открытые участки кожи, до которых может добраться, и умудряется одарить поцелуем каждую веснушку, которые Марк по непостижимым для Эски причинам терпеть не может.

Марк тяжело дышит не то от прикосновения прохладного воздуха к коже, не то от ласк Эски. Румянец между тем добирается до шеи, и Эска не собирается останавливаться.

— Разве не этого ты хотел? Чтобы я боготворил своего господина-римлянина? 

— Эска, прекрати это немедленно!

— Почему бы тебе меня не заставить? Или, может быть, тебе это нравится куда больше, чем ты мог подумать? — Эска впивается ногтями в ключицы Марка.

Марк изгибается в попытке сбросить Эску с себя, но Эска уверенно удерживает позицию, словно корабль, разбивающий волны прибоя:

— Вот смотри, что ты творишь… ты, эгоистичный недалекий…

Эска снова накрывает его рот своим, и на этот раз Марк, без сомнения, уставший от их возни или донимаемый болью в ноге, чуть поддается, позволяя Эске проникнуть внутрь и прикусить его идеальную пухлую нижнюю губу. Марк бормочет что-то неразборчивое. Марк красив и понимает это, ведь он не глуп. Наверняка были те, кто хотели заняться с ним тем же, чем занят сейчас Эска.

Они сплетаются, изучая друг друга в долгом, нежном даже почти поцелуе, когда напор встречает охотное принятие. Открыв глаза Эска видит, как ресницы Марка трепещут, будто крылья бабочки. Марк расслабляется и — наконец-то — поддается. Он отвечает на ласки Эски, и это большое облегчение.

Эска помнит каким был Марк в Каллеве — раненый, мучимый неуверенностью и болью, но и полный решимости исцелиться и снова стать на ноги. Именно того Марка — храброго, но уязвимого — Эска хочет сейчас. А не это высокомерное и подозрительное до паранойи создание. Но тут Марк все-таки решает это прекратить и, собравшись с силами, сбрасывает-таки с себя Эску. Падение не причиняет Эске вреда, просто выбивает воздух из легких.

Марк садится, касаясь губ кончиками пальцев, словно удивленный, что на них не осталось и следа Эскиных прикосновений. Гневное выражение его лица смягчается, он выглядит более благодушным, хотя во взгляде все еще читается некоторая настороженность. Дыхание мягкими облачками вырывается изо рта. Холодает.

Ссора позади.

Эска встает, вздыхая. 

— Лошади, — говорит он, протягивая руку, чтобы помочь подняться и Марку.

Тот хмурится: 

— Я сам, — и действительно, не без труда, но поднимается самостоятельно.

Прежде чем отойти, он утирает лицо рукавом. 

Эска закатывает глаза. Его господин надулся, но это пройдет, и теперь они могут спокойно продолжить эти глупые поиски. Может, они опять поссорятся, и Эска сможет снова его поцеловать.

Марк оборачивается, ожидая что Эска пойдет следом — глаза большие и расширенные, и Эска испытывает укол жалости. Марк совсем один здесь, в глуши, где на много-много миль окрест нет римлян.

— Иду.

Убедившись в преданности своего раба, Марк отправляется за отбредшими в сторону лошадьми.

Да, думает Эска, я снова его поцелую.  



End file.
